The Rebirth Series: The Awakening
by XShadowPhoenixX
Summary: For nine years, she had been hidden from the Galaxy, her identity kept secret. But in one day, the world she knew was destroyed. Nightmares become reality, and trust is shattered in those closest. This is the story of how a child that wished to make a difference, became much more than anything she had ever dreamed about. First in series! Luke/OC, Leia/Han, OC/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters, places, objects etc belong to George Lucas. The OCs of Terin Ablag, Toria Cantara and Da Arkus belong to Turambar - Turun Ambartanen, and any Mandalorian characters belong to Wolf's Honour, who is also my reader for the series.

A/N: This story was originally _Rebirth: the beginning_, and has now been re-done and altered. With a new cover as well!

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

_The Duchess of Mandalore heard the shouts, the cries of pain and death outside her palace and immediately knew that the time had come._

_They were coming for her._

_She bowed her head, hair tied up tightly in an elegant bun at the back, and clasped her dress tighter at the knees to ease the torrent of emotions and thoughts running rampant in her mind. She tried to sort them out, to think of a plan in which she would be able to get out, to Mandalore and go into hiding. But it was not easy. And she could not just leave._

_The sound of the blaster fire growing closer made her raise her head; she saw the fear and anxiety emanating from her own Royal Guards that flanked her throne and stood below the steps leading up to it. The way they shifted in anxiousness, glancing at each other through the visors of their helms to acknowledge the close proximity of the enemy and the ground they were gaining. They turned and looked up to her, sitting on her Throne, for some indication of a contingency plan that she may have. She knew that they would follow her into death itself if need be, but at that moment, as they saw the fear in her eyes, she could see their faith in her dwindle._

_"We need to secure an exit for you, milady," the Prime Minister whispered in her ear. "Sundari is lost. Mandalore will be lost if we do not evacuate you now."_

_Evacuate? Abandon her people and followers to the barbarians claiming to be Mandalorians? No, she would never do such a thing…_

_But…_

_Abruptly she stood up and descended the steps of her Throne, ignoring the protests of the Prime Minister at her side, and stopped in front of the Captain of the Royal Guard._

_"Go to the hidden hanger and prepare the ships for take-off. Wait for me there… Now!"_

_The Royal Guardsman nodded and hurried out, and the Duchess turned to the others and ordered them to follow her._

_"My lady, wait!"_

_The Duchess stopped at the entrance of the Throne Room and turned to the Prime Minister, her sky blue eyes gleaming with determination._

_"Where are you going?!" the prime minister asked._

_"To ensure the survival of what is most precious to me, my lord," the Duchess replied before turning away and leaving the Throne Room._

_She moved in haste, moving through the corridors and deeper into the palace. From the windows she could see the tendrils of smoke rising in the sky and the stray blaster bolts flying and the shouts of men and women crying out in either pain or fright as the fighting intensified. Her hands shook as she forced herself to look away; she could not be distracted, not until she got her to safety. As she ventured further into the palace, the shouts and screams of the people and battle outside the palace grew quieter and quieter, as if her mind had already achieved what it wanted and deafened her to the reality of the chaos that engulfed her people._

_She stopped as she approached the entrance to her inner sanctuary and turned to her guardsmen. "Nothing is to follow me. I shall be but a moment."_

_"As you command, milady." One of the guardsmen acknowledged with a bow._

_Nodding, the Duchess turned away and entered passed through the doors, going over the flight of stairs to her destination. The steps turned from blue stone to white marble which had gradually became more prominent due to the lack of flecks of blue that she had ensured was present to almost disguise the differences- unless any intruder was close enough to see it. The corridor was so small compared to the other ones that it was easy to miss if the individual did not know that it was there in the first place._

_The Duchess paused before a door that was at the base of the steps, took a deep breath, and entered, closing it behind her._

_The room that she entered was bathed in light, opened at the top so that the stars, and the sunlight, could be seen. It augmented the beauty of the room, and was a two-way. Anyone that walked above it would see nothing but stone underneath their feet, whereas the occupants below would see what was outside the room. Of course, nobody save herself and another were permitted in the room to save its secrecy. In the middle of the room was a gentle fountain, small and trickling water from all directions into basins underneath, which grew in size. There were couches that lined the walls; an ebook library shelf lined up to one side of the room, and toys that littered the floor- ready for the little one when she was older._

_The Duchess took a steady breath, and traced a finger over the water in the fountain, and moved towards an archway, stopping outside and peering in._

_The room was smaller than the other, and a bathroom was visible, just off the smaller room. In the corner were some shelves, clothes folded neatly and small enough for the occupant. Beside the cot was a rocking chair, with a hooded individual sitting in it and her attention fixed on the small life that was lying asleep in the cot._

_The Duchess approached, and spoke. "Jade?"_

_The hooded individual looked over to her, and stood, pulling back her hood and revealing herself to the duchess._

_It was a Togruta, young by the looks of her montrails and lekku, which fell down to just above her elbows. The montrails were still forming, a bit pointier, but not yet as formed as older Togruta that the woman had seen a few times. Her skin was blood-red, and her markings were sophisticated, defined, her eyes emerald in color._

_"My lady." She bowed. "I could sense the battle raging outside these walls. Is it…"_

_"It's happening, Jade," The Duchess said. "The Death Watch… they have come and are leading this mayhem, this destruction, this… terror. They are coming for me."_

_"I see," The Togruta said, as the realization of the situation dawned on her. "What is your plan, my lady?"_

_"Pack her things," The Duchess said. "Essentials only; I… I need to ensure she gets out of here alive and unharmed, Jade. I will not allow her to follow me on this path when she has yet to even live."_

_"I understand," The Togruta repeated. "Give me but a moment to gather her things."_

_The Duchess glanced towards the bundle in the cot, whilst the Togruta busied herself packing essentials such as clothing and supplies into a backpack, before grabbing a cloak and a warm outer-clothing for the little one to be dressed in, to survive the cold. The Duchess approached the cot, and peered down at the sleeping infant._

_She was fair-skinned, slightly freckled, and a beautiful looking baby. Her auburn hair was starting become more plentiful on the top of her head, and when she opened her eyes, she revealed vibrant blue-grey eyes, blinking in sleepiness and confusion at the woman above her. Then she recognized the woman, and reached for her instantly, giggling, and kicking her legs out under her blanket._

_"Up you come."_

_The woman lifted her up into her arms, and held the baby against her, the infant playing with the woman's collar as she stared around curiously, gurgling and mumbling. She was a few months old, four at the most._

_The Togruta turned, and the woman took the baby's outer clothing, pulling it over the clothes already on the baby, and allowed the Togruta to tie the cloak around the infant, pulling her hood up._

_"Come. We must depart."_

_The woman glanced around one last time, and left the chamber, following the Togruta back out into the fountain room, up the stairs and back into the corridors of the palace where he guards awaited her._

_"Milady-"_

_The guard was interrupted as an explosion violent shook the ground beneath their feet, and instantly dread filled the Duchess' heart._

_They were in the palace._

_"Go milady!" one of the guardsmen said. "We'll keep them at bay!"_

_She nodded and turned away, quickening her stride as four of the six Royal Guards stayed behind to cover their retreat and the Togruta followed, taking a metal cylinder from her belt, and fingering a button with her thumb._

_"If the Death Watch discover her-"_

_"I know, Jade!" the Duchess almost shouted in anger._

_"Satine-"_

_"No! We need to move!" The woman broke into a run, the Togruta and her guardsmen following close behind._

_Finally, the woman breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the exit, where the Captain of her Royal Guard stood, waiting. He took off his helm and approached as Satine came to stop before him, revealing a pair of hardened brown eyes that contrasted her own. He had a rough yet strong lean looking face, with light brown skin, black hair and a medium muscle build._

_"My lady." The Captain of the Royal Guard addressed. "The ship is prepped and ready to leave."_

_"Captain Corda, I want you to get Jade and my daughter out of the system as quickly as you can," The Duchess ordered her captain. "Only Jade knows where she can take my daughter, and you are one of the few I can trust explicitly as the captain of my guard."_

_"What about you, my lady?" Corda asked._

_"I am not coming."_

_The Captain's eyes widened at that and she could instantly see the disbelief and sheer amount of defiance in the man's eyes._

_"I cannot comply with that, my lady."_

_"You must, Captain Corda."_

_"My lady-"_

_"YOU WILL JIN!"_

_The Captain of the Royal Guard was silenced by Satine's outburst, stunned by the fire which burned in her eyes as well as in her voice. The Duchess' eyes glistened as she looked into Jin's stunned orbs, making him look at her as she calmed down and said, "She is all that will survive of me, Jin. I will not leave Mandalore and I refuse to let her die before she has truly lived a life. You will get her away from here, Jin, and ensure she and Jade are kept safe. Promise me, Jin."_

_"My lady…"_

_"Promise me!"_

_The Mandalorian's fist curled tighter as he reluctantly nodded in compliance of her will. "I swear, upon my life, that I shall protect them as if they were my own… my lady."_

_Satine nodded, satisfied, before turning to the Togruta. "Take her, please."_

_"Satine," Jade started, unsure. "I can't just leave you behind… I can't just take your daughter! You might never see her again!"_

_"It's best that she gets as far away from this chaos as quickly as possible or she will die!" The Duchess said to Jade, making her realize the reality of the situation as much as she was convinced herself that she would never get to see her daughter again. "Death Watch will kill her the moment they realize she is my daughter!"_

_"Satine," The Togruta placed a hand on her unoccupied shoulder. "I won't let them hurt her. I'll die before letting them kill her."_

_The woman nodded, and looked down at her infant daughter. The girl's eyes blinked up at her, confused as to what was going on, and when the woman handed her to the Togruta, the girl began whimpering, reaching for her mother and shaking her head, desperate._

_"Be strong," The woman reached over and held her daughter's hand, and rested a hand on the baby's cheek. She leaned forwards and kissed the baby's forehead, resting her forehead against the little one's own._

_"I'm… I'm so sorry," The Duchess whispered as tears or sadness and sorrow fell from her eyes, sorrow as she accepted the reality that she would never see this child again. She would never be able to see her grow, to see her swing heads, to see those wonderful eyes of hers…_

_His eyes._

_Those perfect, vibrant eyes. And his hair, those auburn locks and the freckled skin. By the first Manda'lor, she was beautiful. She was going to grow up to be an extremely beautiful young woman in the future, and remain as such throughout her adult life._

_"My lady, look out!"_

_Satine had little time to react as she saw Jin jump forward, weapon drawn as he pulled her behind him and opened fire on two Death Watch warriors that had somehow managed to find their way this deep into the palace. The well-placed shots hit them directly in the visors of their helms, dropping them dead._

_Jin released the Duchess and looked to her, ensuring that nothing had hit her. "Duchess, we have to go," The Captain of her Guard said softly. "If we don't… The rebels may enter the palace. And then we would be too late."_

_The woman raised her gaze, before nodding. "Go."_

_Her voice was shaking, and she looked at the Togruta. "Go… Please… Take my daughter, and… Protect her… Go, now."_

_The Togruta nodded, and held the baby securely against her shoulder, before bowing her head and pulling her hood up._

_The baby began crying, reaching for the woman, but in a flicker of brown, the Togruta ran, Jin leading the way. The woman could see the baby reaching for her still, her screeches all that sounded in her ears before the door closed shut, separating them forever._

_That cry would haunt her._

_The woman leaned against the wall, and clenched her sleeves, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Her breath shook as she inhaled as deeply as possible, trying to calm herself down, before she straightened._

_She needed to go. She needed to push through with what was happening, and secure her people's future- to save them, and ensure peace again._

_Each breath the woman now took was a struggle, and she fell to her knees, ignoring the dirt that was now dusting her knees. She clasped a hand against her chest, trying to calm herself down, to return the mask of the unyielding Duchess._

_The woman stood up waving away the concerned looks of her guards. She knew now what she had to do. There was little time to destroy the evidence, to remove all traces of the infant's existence so that she could live. She could do no more for her daughter in raising her, in taking care of her, but she could make sure that each detail was gone. To the galaxy at large, her child didn't exist. All she had was her clan's name, as an alias to her true name and being._

_And her true name would remain hidden until she was ready._

_The woman turned to her guards. "Go down to the room, and destroy every bit of evidence. Erase everything. Erase her records. Her birth. Make sure she is just known as part of Clan Kryze. Erase absolutely everything there has to do with her!"_

_"Yes, my lady,"_

_"Go, quick!" The woman yelled at them. "Do it now, before Death Watch finds it. NOW!"_

_The two guards turned and rushed off, and Satine ran towards the steps, forcing herself to not look back, even for a second, at where her daughter had disappeared off into the distance._

_'Remember,' she thought to herself. 'Remember, my sweet Kiara... Remember me... I am sorry I won't share this journey with you.'_

_'I truly am sorry.'_

_Satine Kryze took a deep breath before continuing forward to the Throne Room._

_To face the Death Watch._

_To face whatever fate that the Force was going to deliver onto her._


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

_BOOK 1: THE JOURNEY_

_Chapter 1_

_Alderaan, 10 BBY_

_She was running quick, arms raised to try and shield herself from the shadows that were coming closer._

_Each breath tore at her chest, her heart pounding furiously and dangerously within her, but her fear was what overran those concerns. The adrenaline was all that fueled her run now – and the wish to stay alive._

_And all she could hear was the breathing._

_That awful breathing!_

_She chanced a glance back – and wished she didn't. The monster only got closer! How slow was she running? She couldn't have been running that slow!_

_A moan, a plea, escaped her lips but the girl knew that the dark specter would not stay his hand._

_Not even for a little girl._

_"There is no escape for you, Jedi."_

_The voice was calm, cold and flat. A calculating drawl of apathy that sapped her of any strength she had left to run and hide. She peered into the dark specter, trying desperately to force herself to plead for mercy._

_And then came the glow._

_His weapon flickered to life in his black hand, a bright, crimson red that only seemed to enshroud the darkness around him rather than reveal him._

_She cried out as the dark specter grabbed her, and she knew she was lost._

_He raised his crimson blade up._

_And she screamed._

Kiara's eyes shot open, rising up in a sense of fear and urgency, her breathing heavy after screaming herself awake. Her nightgown stuck to her as she looked to see herself covered in a cold sheet of sweat. Her arms quaked in absolute fear from the nightmare, both they and her hands raised in the air as though to push something or someone as far away from her as possible, some kind of evil that was ready to take her. She lowered her head into her shaking hands and took steady calm breaths to sooth herself.

"That dream again..." she breathed. "That awful nightmare."

Sometimes she had good dreams.

Most times, she had these kind of dreams... these nightmares.

Tonight, it was one of those dreams, one of the bad ones, of a horrific shadow that breathed in the most horrible of ways, with a hollowed voice that would send shivers of cold fear down anyone's spine.

She lowered her shaking hands and threw off her blanket, allowing the long night-dress to fall to her feet again, before padding towards her bed room door, and opening it to venture out into the living room.

It was a basic apartment flat in the city of Belleau-a-Lir, a major city of the planet Alderaan. While not the greatest of cities, it was safe, secure, and out of the way from sight of the Galactic Empire. Her caretaker had received it as a favour from an acquaintance a year ago, and they had stayed here ever since. It had all the basic furnishings, and a bathroom was visible at the other side of the room, door open and light on to allow easy access during the night. Kiara preferred having a bit of light; it helped her see her way through the darkness, beckoning her to safety.

It was towards the light that the girl moved toward now.

She gently pushed the door open, and shuddered as her bare feet made contact with the cold, tiled floor, before approaching the mirror over the sink. Grabbing her small step that helped her at least to stand above the sink (she was just below average for her age group), and looked at her reflection.

Blue-grey eyes stared back at her, two points in a face that was fair and freckled around her cheeks. Her nose was straight, and ended in a small curve, and her lips were slightly plump. She was pretty, or at least that was what Jade would tell her, and her features were augmented by the curly and wavy auburn locks that fell about her shoulders, untamed and always rebellious. Around her neck was a locket, sealed shut and unable to be opened. She had tried to open it on more than one occasion, but to no avail.

The girl raised a hand, and rubbed the side of her nose, before turning the tap on, and letting the cool water soak her hand before she patted it against her forehead, trying to cool the temperature that she was now starting to develop.

Why do I have such bad nightmares?

The girl shook slightly, as the last few moments of her nightmare began to creep its way back into her sight, taking the shadows of the room and making them appear...Like monsters. It felt like the shadows were following her, getting closer, scarier... More defined. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always afraid of the shadows because she didn't know what was within them.

And it was the shadows that she had bad dreams about. And every time she had those dreams, she would hear that awful breathing. Those shadows would reach out, and her heart - her frail heart - would beat so fast she felt she would choke, and collapse to the ground!

Kiara realized she was close to falling off her small steps, and grabbed hold of the sink, taking steady breaths.

_I'm just being silly,_ she told herself firmly._ Jedi don't let their dreams control them._

The girl turned and jumped down, pushing her step aide out the way with her foot before venturing out the bathroom-

And right into her Master.

"Kiara!"

The girl started, and looked up, blinking at the Togruta that stood many inches above her. "Oops! Sorry Master Jade! I didn't see you!"

The Togruta turned the main living room lights on, staring down at the little girl that was in her path. Now that Kiara could see, she jumped (despite the fact that she had grown up with Jade's guidance) at the sight she was met with.

Jade had blood-red skin, lekku that fell to her elbows that were ivory white with navy stripes that started from the lekku tips and towards the montrails at the top, which curved inwards slightly and back out. Her eyes were emerald, and the white markings visible were stripes, cat-like, and now well defined.

Kiara had known Jade for as long as she could remember. Jade was a friend of her mother, and had explained that when Kiara's mother had passed away, Jade had been charged with protecting and taking care of Kiara, training her in the Jedi ways. She had explained to Kiara that she was an exile, now no longer part of the Jedi Order, and had sternly told Kiara that she was not old enough to know why. Despite how many times Kiara had asked her Master, Jade had refused to tell her, always replying with the same words, that Kiara was too young to understand and know these things.

Jade frowned and folded her arms, before saying.

"What are you doing up at this time?"

Kiara shrugged, before replying. "Couldn't sleep."

Jade blinked, and placed her hands on Kiara's shoulders, smiling gently down at her. "You had the dream again?"

"Yeah. They're getting worse," Kiara looked up at her completely. "All I see is the same black shadow."

"Do not worry, young one," Jade replied gently. "These dreams will pass with time, as I always tell you. We will work on it in the morning, and help sort through the dream and how to help you manage them a bit better. I promise you that, little one."

Kiara nodded, heeding Jade's words yet feeling no comfort from them.

"Really?" She asked, a bit uncertain.

"Yes, little one," Jade said. "Now, come on. Let's get you back to bed. Please? Tomorrow is a long day."

"Oh. Okay," Kiara blinked. "What are we doing tomorrow? Where are we going?"

"We're going to head out to the Lir Waterfall for meditation and further instruction,"" Jade responded. "I wish to instruct you more about the living Force this time."

Kiara nodded and turned to go back to her room. After two steps, however, she stopped. "Master… Are you alright?"

Jade titled her head slightly, confused and surprised at the question. "Why do you ask, young one?"

"I don't know." Kiara sounded a bit uncertain. "You just… Look like you have a lot on your mind."

The corners of Jade's mouth twitched in amusement, and she replied. "Yes, young one. I am... Contemplating certain events for tomorrow. I am fine… Though I thank you for asking. Now, head off to your bed."

Kiara stifled a yawn, a little confused, yet deciding to accept her Master's answer, before saying, "Goodnight, Master."

The Togruta smiled, and Kiara could feel her eyes on her back as she left. Kiara entered her bedroom, and gently closed the door behind her. She wondered what Jade was so worked up about.

Kiara took a lock of her auburn hair and chewed it slightly. It was a habit that Jade had been trying to break, but had been unsuccessful. She always did it when she was nervous over something, like tomorrow. It helped calm her, somehow, and it was either chewing her hair or not sleeping at all.

She looked towards her bedside desk, and reached up, taking a metal cylinder into her hands. It was her training light-sabre. Jade had given her it when she was four years old, and had been training her with the weapon so she could defend herself. Kiara was, as Jade said to her, slightly weak, but had grace on her side. She was athletic. Jade said she would only gain her proper light-sabre when she was deemed ready enough to have it as her own.

Kiara held it upright, and pressed the ignition, the aqua blade appearing from the depths. She blinked, her eyes reflecting the beam of light, and her features illuminated with the aqua shade.

"Kiara! Turn that light-sabre off!"

Kiara winced, and did exactly that. How did Jade sense that? Of course, it was the snap-hiss of the weapon that would have given some indication that the weapon had been ignited and activated. Placing the weapon down gently, Kiara crawled up onto her bed, but instead of lying down and resting, she pulled her curtains over her and knelt at the window, staring outside.

Belleau-a-Lir gleamed before her, quiet, and clean. It was the greatest artistic and cultural center of Alderaan, its beauty second only to the capital of Aldera itself. Snow was on the hills, and was now starting to lightly fall over the city. The lake was frozen in the distance, and the trees around the hills were already snow covered and had icicles gleaming in the light of the moon. Kiara loved her school, her friends (despite the limited number), the library that she could go in and read to her heart's content, the scenery. In fact, every bit of the city was beautiful.

Belleau-a-Lir was beautiful…

Alderaan itself was beautiful…

And Kiara loved living on such a beautiful world.

She pulled herself out from under the curtains, and pulled her covers over herself, practically curling underneath it. Despite its beauty during the season, Alderaan was merciless during the winter. Kiara shivered slightly underneath the covers, and whimpered a bit at the cold, before closing her eyes in the attempt to try and get some sleep.

She could not wait for the day to arrive. She didn't enjoy the night, for the same reason that many believed that monsters would reside in the dark.

She often dreamt of one monster, made up of dark shadows and giving off a merciless chill that would make her tremble in her sleep. The monster was tall, metal, and a helmet that had empty eyes and the breathing… It was the breathing that scared her the most. It was deep, repetitive, and was malicious. She dreamed that the monster would hurt her, would even try to...

_Kill me..._

She shook herself. It was just a bad dream. And dreams would not hurt her unless she let them.

Kiara snuggled underneath the covers, a small smile on her face, and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, she would not have any more bad dreams tonight.

* * *

Jumping out of the stream of stars that was hyperspace, the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator pointed its mighty arrowhead form toward the gleaming star that was Alderaan. Standing at the edge of the bridge of the mighty warship was the black-clad figure of the Emperor's Enforcer, Lord Vader. The Dark Lord stared out the main view port of the bridge and to the distant planet that was Alderaan, his gloved hands clasped behind his back.

The sound of his breathing though his respirator was the only thing one could hear on the bridge, as if the officers and crewmen working at their stations were deft sound. The officers and crewmen kept their heads down and out of sight, making their presence known only if ordered. Only yesterday, did an unfortunately crewman find himself under attention of Lord Vader after failing to complete an assignment that he had tasked him with. After failing to give a adequate reason to his failure, he was soon found dead at the feet of the Dark Lord. He was dragged away instantly from the feet, and out one of the many airlocks of the ship.

Vader paced briefly, still staring at the planet before him. How long had it been since he had last arrived on Alderaan? The last time he had been on Alderaan was to destroy the Jedi Praxeum, and had succeeded. Although, he had failed to kill all the Jedi within those poisoned walls -

"Lord Vader?" A voice sounded which he recognized as Captain Bolvan sensed the captain approach, standing an appropriate space of distance at his side. "We will be arriving at Alderaan shortly."

"Very good," Vader said, turning to face him. "Keep the Devastator in orbit, captain. I want my shuttle ready."

The officer bowed his head, before turning and striding off, his head held high and looking important. Vader returned his gaze towards the snow-white planet, and continued to stare at it, disgusted by the sight of the planet. It was corrupted, still stained with the qualities that the old Republic had once use to govern the people. The planet was the home of one man that still believed in that feeble democracy, in that so-called way of peace.

Peace is a lie. There never was going to be peace in the Galaxy as long as the remnants of the old Republic remained.

Vader gazed towards the planet, a deep set determination inside him. He knew he couldn't do anything that would jeopardize the reputation of the Emperor, not without good incriminating evidence that would enable him to remove Bail Organa and replace him with someone worthy to be in the midst of the Emperor.

He would have to bide his time, and wait for the opportunity.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

Thanks to Wolf's Honour for his help in this chapter! :) I really couldn't have done this without your help. And a thank you to Turun as well.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Jade returned to the meditation room, closing the door behind her. It was a small one, empty in almost every way… save the window which gave a wonderful view overlooking the city and the two red sitting cushions that occupied the center. The walls were milk white in color and were thoroughly cleaned due to her apprentice. If it was one thing that Jade grounded in her teachings, it was cleanliness. She sat on one of the cushions and closed her eyes. Normally she would enter this room to strengthen her connection to the Force, or to meditate with her apprentice and help guide her mind to spiritual enlightenment.

Tonight was the former.

Jade could not sleep. She had much on her mind and needed to sort through it all, to rid herself of her frustration to the events that had caused their move to Alderaan, and be calm if she was to have the patience to teach her apprentice tomorrow. As often as Kiara did, she failed to understand the lessons which Jade tried so hard to teach her, to see the reasons behind the lesson and why she had to put them into practice. Kiara's lack of patience was the primary reason why she failed to grasp understanding, and Jade would feel the anger and frustration build in her apprentice when she could not understand, as was bound to happen with someone with her personality.

And so Jade meditated and cleared her own mind, finding peace and clarity in the Force, confident that the trip to the waterfall would be a success.

'_It shall be a success,' _she whispered in her mind. _'I know that it will.'_

Jade had a lot riding on this. In either success or failure, Kiara had to learn if she ever hoped to advance her knowledge and, in succession, overcome the lack of discipline and control she had over the Force.

Or rather… her inability to trust in it.

Jade had seen early on in her training that Kiara didn't trust the Force, or rather she did not trust herself to use it. From the moment they had began her studies in the ways of the Jedi, Kiara had refused to allow the Force to guide her, to find the answers she so desperately sought, and letting it aide her in the choices she made. Most times Kiara would listen to her heart instead of her mind and the Force, resulting in decisions that made Kiara reckless, much to Jade's own disappointment.

Her meditation was interrupted by a shrill beeping noise that she recognized to be from the communication console in the room. She rose up and mentally cursed.

The console was near Kiara's room!

Jade prematurely ended her meditation and walked into her room. She walked up to the console and waved it silent, the noise fading, before she sensed out to her apprentice's room, carefully, to see if Kiara was tricking her, that she was actually awake and trying to fool the Jedi. It wouldn't be the first time she had tried and failed.

Fortunately, the noise had failed to waken her as the child was still sound asleep.

Closing the door quietly, Jade turned around; her green eyes stared at the blinking red light signaling the call had ended. She pondered whether or not she should answer, as she knew that there was only one person who would attempt to contact her on the frequency she had seen.

_'What does he want? When will he learn that his presence is not wanted?!'_

The light continued to blink and her eyes slightly narrowed. She let the call go unanswered and when the light finally went out, she curled her hand into a fist. She could not stand talking to him. A green light flashed on the console again her eyes narrowed– a new message.

She took a moment to herself before she got up and approached the holo projector.

Jade stood before the projector, before extending a hand, a hesitant finger lingering over the button to play the message…

And pressed it.

The image of a tall man appeared, wearing armour and a helm which covered his face behind a visor Mandalorian in style and expression. His body showed the medium muscle build behind the armour and the way he stood screamed that of a confident warrior. Even without seeing his face, it was as if Jade could still see the anger etched behind the visor itself due to his pose.

_'Maybe I should have answered.'_

_"Jedi,"_ The Mandalorian spoke in his native tongue of Mando'a, signaling the beginning of his recording_.__"You neglected to answer me when I told you to keep yourself reachable upon arrival on Alderaan. I have to speak with you, one hour local time after you receive this message, at this given location. There is something important that we must... discuss. Come alone and ensure that you are not followed._

_"If you do not arrive, then I will come and meet you myself. And let's just say that I shall be far from pleased."_

The holo-image vanished and the message ended, leaving Jade with a rather strong feeling of frustration. How dare he speak in such a manner to her!

Yet despite this, she had to meet him. She didn't have any choice. As much as she loathed it, their security and welfare depended on him.

Jade left the room, and walked towards the front door, reaching for her robe and violet scarf. She wrapped it around her neck and head-tails, and then put on her dark brown robe before moving to the door. She glanced back around the apartment, and sensed out to make sure Kiara still rested before she pulled the hood up and throwing her features into shadow. Pressing the key on the door pad, she walked out as the door slide open and stepped out into the corridor, entering the locking code as the door closed behind her and calmly left the building.

The snow had fallen in large flurries, and a new layer of crystals was now sparkling in the moon light that managed to peak through the snow clouds above her head. As she moved, she shrunk into the shadows, making sure that nobody could get a decent look under her hood to identify her. Her senses buzzed, and she could tell someone standing nearby had their eyes on her; could that could be a potential threat? She didn't want to chance finding out if they were or not; a potential threat was still a threat.

Jade ducked down an alleyway, and began quickening her steps before taking a sharp turn again. She swept around another corner and hid behind some empty boxes, pulling her dark cloak over her completely and blending into the shadows.

Footsteps sounded, and she took a deep breath, watching as a shadow moved past her and paused. Jade kept as still as possible, her eyes watching from the slight gap her cloak had from the boxes, before releasing a breath of relief when the stalker continued on, seemingly unaware that the individual he or she was following now was silently walking back the way she had came.

Jade emerged from the alleyway, heaved a sigh, and continued on, heading down the streets towards the cantina which was to be the meeting place. Worry began to rise within her. Was Kiara alright back home? She hoped she didn't wake up and panic that her Master was gone.

Jade paused before the cantina, took one last look around, before entering into the establishment.

Noise was all that greeted her, and the stench of alcohol. Drunken strangers were shoving against one another, or laughing loudly in drunken stupors. As she stood in the doorway, Jade forced away the contempt she felt about being in this horrific place – especially when two men on her left began to throw punches at one another. Jade stepped back, her green eyes watching them, keeping out the way, before returning to her scan of the place.

After a quick gaze, she caught sight of the reason of her being in such a place. Sitting at a table with his back to the wall was her ally and acquaintance, the reason she had to come to such a vile place. He still wore the armour plating of a Mandalorian– the exact reason why she disdained him so. His helm was not on, revealing his harden angular and lean face to her. Jet black hair swayed back that matched with the three fur strips that covered each of his cheeks, and dark amber eyes with slit pupils of a Cathar.

Jin Corda.

Formerly the Captain of the New Mandalorian Royal Guard and the only juhani that Jade had ever met. It wasn't that his species were rare in itself, but they were only seen in the Outer Rim.

He looked away from his glass and up towards her, and despite the hood, recognized her instantly among such unsavoury company.

"It's about time you showed up," He said sharply in the Mandalorian tongue. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd even bothered to listen to my message."

Jade approached, and leaned back into the shadows that sheltered the pair from the sight of the other occupants. And when the barmaid approached, she swiftly refused a drink, before leaning closer so that their conversation was more private – despite the rabble being capable of drowning out their words.

"Your call almost woke Kiara again. Do you have any idea what time it is now?" Jade asked in Basic.

"I know exactly what time it is and neither do I care." Jin replied in an uncaring tone.

"She's going to get suspicious, Mandalorian. Eventually hiding the truth from her will become impossible."

"Then I suggest you quit hiding it from her," Jin shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. "All you are doing is sheltering her. At her age, she would have already had her first kill under my eye. You treating her like a child is not helping her."

"That's because she is a child," Jade retorted. "I don't want her knowing… The truth until she is ready. Besides, having her learning that archaic method of a Mandalorian's so-called way of life is not healthy for any child. No wonder you are so bitter and an uncivilized barbarian, Jin Corda."

Jin nearly slammed the glass back onto the table as he turned his attention back to Jade. His eyes appeared like a coming storm of anger and impatience, and she could sense it emanating from him.

"Uncivilized barbarian you say?! I'll admit that one is a far more blunt insult compared to the others you have called me, but that one… I will not tolerate all the same."

The heated atmosphere around them didn't go as unnoticed. She instantly sensed a nearby pair of men pausing and looking in their direction. Her eyes turned from the man, and she glanced briefly towards them, seeing the look of curiosity that they wore on their faces.

Jin glanced in her direction and glared at the two human men, his eyes glowing in his shadows of their booth. The men instantly lost their nerve and looked away from them and Jin clicked his tongue behind his teeth in disgust.

"My apologies," Jade practically hissed at Jin. "But unless you asked me here to only argue, I suggest you get to the point Mandalorian."

Jin's eyes drifted to the two nearby, and then back to Jade. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, before he waved to the waitress. The young twi'lek waitress approached, and filled his glass again, before quickly retreating away to serve the other patrons of the cantina. The Mandalorian took a silent swig, before asking.

"Were you followed?"

"No," Jade shook her head. "The shadows are my ally, Mandalorian, for they shelter the Jedi during these dangerous times." She let out a chuckle. "Ironic, is it not, that shadows which represented the evil lucking in them are what provide hope to those that fight against such evil?"

"Enough with your Jedi rubbish for I don't care for it," Jin retorted. "The reason why I called is that I received credited word from a source of mine… that an Imperial Star Destroyer is en route to Alderaan as we speak."

Jade's eyes widened. An Imperial Star Destroyer? Here?!

A flash of worry and fear rose through her, and she whispered, "Do they know?"

"No. They wouldn't send a Star Destroyer for a single Jedi, not unless they were sure there was a holdout here, which there isn't. It may be here to transport high value individuals from Coruscant or for routine patrol in the system. However, whatever the reason… I want you to be ready at any moment to leave."

Jade's hand curled in a fist to the Mandalorian's words. Leave? So soon after she and Kiara had just settled?

"No, Jin," Jade retorted. "Kiara has just settled! She has a school, new friends, and has started her training! We have moved several times in the past four months, and she is becoming unsettled, wary and is beginning to question! Stress is not doing her good and each move is only making her worse!"

"Hn," The man lazily brought up his cup for another swig of his drink.

"Does it look like I care? That is the life you have chosen for her, and she will do as you say. I won't risk her safety because she has grown attached to this place – or do you need a reminder as to what happened the last time you decided to stay in one place for too long with her, surrounded by your Jedi survivors? As I recall if it wasn't for me, you would have died... and Kiara would have been killed."

Jade winced. That incident… That horrific day in which she had lost her fellow Jedi once more and almost lost Kiara as well

After discovering that there was a surviving group of Jedi through an underground network, Jade had taken Kiara instantly to where they had been rumoured to have hidden – Velklin. The Jedi were hidden in an abandoned Seperatist base, and had greeted them with wariness first before accepting them in. Jade had to admit that seeing the fascination upon Kiara's face at seeing other Jedi bar for her Master, and seeing them train in different ways compared to Jade and how they used the Force made her all the more intrigued and excited. For once, Kiara and Jade felt they belonged somewhere.

Jin had tried to tell her, to warn her that hiding amongst so many gathered Jedi was only asking for a death sentence, but Jade would not hear any of it. She was convinced that they were well-hidden from anyone who would do them harm and that the Jedi would be able to protect themselves. She had told Jin that Kiara did not need his protection anymore and after hurling many insults at him, forced him to leave. Afterword, Jade had focused on Kiara's training with the aid of her fellow Jedi for a short time and all appeared well…

At least… until the Empire found them.

It had happened so fast that even now she struggled to recall what had happened that day. All she remembered was fire, the stench of death, the sight of the bodies of Imperial stormtroopers and Jedi – and slumped against a wall was her Padawan, buried under a metal panel, curled up, blooded and barely breathing. Jade had quickly checked her over and found she was clinging to life, before scooping her up.

It was then they were cornered by stormtroopers, and Jade tried – Force she tried – to defend her failing Padawan, yet their numbers were far too great…

And as she prepared to become one with the Force, Jin came. The mandalorian had come after everything she had said and done to him, killing the stormtroopers with such precision and speed she did think others capable of. He demonstrated the skilled fighting techniques and abilities that his years of experience, fighting and perseverance had refined for him as a mandalorian warrior, and after picking up Kiara and pulling her along in tow, led them to a ship and got off-world…

And she watched as the holdout _burned_.

For the second time in her life, on that day Jade felt such failure. She had felt that she had failed Satine and her fellow Jedi. She had allowed herself to become complacent and blinded herself to the truth that was their situation and for it she had lost the Jedi a second time and nearly lost Kiara.

"I've been careful to have her conceal her talents," She whispered, letting herself return to the present. "…but I fear that as she gets older, she will be recognized. She's getting more and more beautiful with each passing year and attracts much attention to herself as it is. I'm worried someone will recognize Satine's features within her, and make a connection –"

"They won't," The Mandalorian interrupted. "There is no evidence of who her mother is at all, save for the one you have hidden away." He stared into his glass. "Besides, the Death Watch has been disbanded for almost a decade now. The only thing you need to fear is her using her abilities in public since you have this ridiculous notion of training her to be a Jedi."

"Kiara is talented with the Force. She has a powerful connection to it," Jade defended. "She still has much to learn, a great deal, but in time her power may very well exceed my own."

"Hn." Jin finished his drink and placed the glass to the side. "I could care less about her training in the Force."

"You promised Satine to keep her safe and protected from others who'd do her harm… and that is what _you_ will do," Jade said harshly, reminding Jin once again of his responsibility. "I promised her to see that she was trained as a Jedi and that is what I will do. You have no say it in."

Jin squeezed his glass tighter, the pressure of his large hand sending a crack through it as he reigned in his anger. With his free one, he went into his pocket and pulled out a credit chit, throwing it on the table before her. "This should get you two by for the next few months. I'll arrange transport should the worse come to pass. In such an event, I want you ready to move at my word. I won't risk another incident like the one at Velklin to occur again."

Jade's eyes narrowed on the credit chit and then back to him. "Who did you kill to get this? Or should I ask how many did you kill?"

"Does it matter? You need the credits do you not?"

"I won't take it. It blood money."

Jin let out a dry chuckle, which further irritated Jade to no end. "I'm a bounty hunter, woman. All the credits I've been giving you are earned by fire and blood."

Reluctantly, she reached out and took the chit, placing it into her pouch. She gave a brief nod of thanks. "Is that all?"

Jin closed his eyes and finished his drink before standing up. "I have clients who have me working here on Alderaan, so I'll be on planet for a time. Or rather… till I know the Star Destroyer is gone. When I contact you next time, you best answer me."

He took his helm and exited the booth. Jade watched him for a brief moment, entertaining a thought that had appeared in her mind.

"Would you like to see her, Mandalorian?" She asked.

Those words made Jin stand still, his body suddenly tense at her question.

"I know you observe from a distance…" She continued. "But if you wish to see how she is doing, then I would allow you too, Mandalorian."

Jin's still form made Jade almost smile. She already knew his answer, but it was amusing to watch him struggle to stand by it. It was her way of getting back at him and she knew that he knew it, which made it all the more pleasing for her. Spiteful some would call it, but it mattered not to her. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as for a moment, Jin's stoic expression was dropped, revealing one of conflict.

And as quickly as it came, the conflicted expression returned neutral, betraying no emotion. He slipped on his helmet and looked at her through his onyx visor.

"If I do… Then I would only remind myself of my past failure of protecting that which mattered most to me... And I would take her away from your influence."

He paused briefly, and whispered words, only heard by her.

"Answer when I call you. And for your sake, pray that you answer next time."

And with that, Jin Corda strode out the cantina, not once looking back at Jade who had a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

The two men sitting at the table watched as the Mandalorian walked out, a glare on the features of the alien that he had been sitting with. Their glasses were empty upon the table, and they had been tempted to order more drinks, but to do so, would cause them to lose their focus and therefore miss anything vital.

They turned their gaze away as the alien stood up, pretending to have a conversation, but as she passed, they returned their gaze to her and one lowered his hand down to his communicator. The other kept watch as he fiddled with it for a few seconds, and brought it to his mouth.

"Sir?"

_"What is it, corporal?"_ A cold voice demanded from the depths of the device. _"You best have a reason for calling me on this frequency."_

"Major Prax… We have some information for you that could prove to be… _valuable."_


End file.
